


Последний раз

by fandomStarbucks2019, smokeymoon



Series: мини R - NC-21 [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Porn, Blasphemy, Brooklyn Boys, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Smut, Teenage Bucky, Teenage Steve, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomStarbucks2019/pseuds/fandomStarbucks2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeymoon/pseuds/smokeymoon
Summary: Потому что «друзья» не делают друг с другом того, что делают они с Баки, особенно друзья одного пола. Таких людей называют по-другому, ужасными словами, которые даже слышать неприятно, не то что говорить… Но когда Баки лежит сверху и легонько прикусывает кожу под ухом, а его теплое дыхание щекочет шею, очень трудно себя убедить, что ты на самом деле этого не хочешь.





	Последний раз

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Last Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076983) by [Madeleine_Ward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madeleine_Ward/pseuds/Madeleine_Ward). 

> Лица, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.

– Это в последний раз, Стиви, я серьезно…

Так же серьезно, как и в прошлый раз, когда Баки прошептал эти слова прямо ему в губы, и как еще тысячу раз до этого… Каждый раз, когда руки забирались под рубашку, губы находили шею, а бедра жадно и судорожно вжимались друг в друга в милосердной темноте спальни Баки. 

Серьезней могут быть только неприятности, которые им грозят, если станет известно, что на самом деле собой представляет их «дружба».

Стив знает, что Баки и правда думает – надо это прекратить. Он и сам хотел бы, и всякий раз, когда Сара Роджерс тащит его на воскресную службу, он напоминает себе о страшной каре небесной, которая ждет их с Баки, если они не придумают, как им остановиться.

Потому что «друзья» не делают друг с другом того, что делают они с Баки, особенно друзья одного пола. Таких людей называют по-другому, ужасными словами, которые даже слышать неприятно, не то что говорить…

Но когда Баки лежит сверху и легонько прикусывает кожу под ухом, а его теплое дыхание щекочет шею, очень трудно себя убедить, что ты на самом деле этого не хочешь.

Старая кровать скрипит, когда Баки поднимается и садится Стиву на бедра. Он скользит ладонями под его пижамную куртку и стягивает ее, открывая тощий живот. Там не на что смотреть – кожа да кости, но Баки жадно впивается в него взглядом, и Стив начинает верить в то, что его тело этого достойно. 

Баки двигается очень осторожно, молча снимает рубашку и ложится рядом со Стивом, притягивая его как можно ближе: грудь к груди, кожа к коже. Они соприкасаются лбами, гладят друг друга по спине, прислушиваясь к малейшему шороху за стеной или по ту сторону двери. В случае чего, выйти сухими из воды не получится: два пацана, лежащие без рубашек в обнимку на одной кровати у кого угодно вызовут подозрения. Они и сами себе этого объяснить не могут, просто знают, что все равно снова окажутся вместе. 

– Мы должны перестать, – говорит Баки и проводит кончиками пальцев по щеке Стива, очерчивает линию челюсти. Большой палец скользит по нижней губе, как будто Баки пытается запомнить, впитать в себя ощущение мягкости этого рта и сохранить воспоминание для всех тех грядущих ночей, когда его решимость не пошатнется, и Стив останется один лежать в импровизированной кровати на полу в метре от него. 

– Я знаю. – Стив прижимается еще ближе и закидывает ногу на бедро Баки. – Сегодня… и все. В этот раз точно.

Баки кивает, медленно выписывая ладонью круги по спине Стива: вверх по ребрам, по выпирающим позвонкам, вниз вдоль острой лопатки, по едва заметным, еще не налившимся мышцам. Вверх и вниз… и еще вниз. Через выступающую тазовую косточку к бедру. Баки сжмает пальцы чуть сильней, Стив вздрагивает и тянется к ласкающей руке.

– Тебе нравится? – шепчет Баки прямо ему в ухо, и, даже не видя его лица, Стив слышит в этих словах усмешку, потому что это не вопрос. Тебе нравится, говорит эта усмешка, я знаю все, что ты любишь.

– Ты же знаешь, что нравится… – Стив прикусывает кожу под челюстью Баки, достаточно сильно, чтобы тот почувствовал, но так, чтобы не осталось следов. Стив тоже знает. У них это было столько раз, что просто невозможно не знать, что именно нравится Баки, чего он ждет в ответ.

По крайней мере, Стив так думает, а потом Баки еще крепче сжимает его бедро и перекатывает их обоих, вжимая Стива в матрас всем своим весом. Кровать протестующе скрипит, заглушая его удивленный вздох. Стив смотрит в невозможно голубые глаза Баки, наблюдая, как они медленно темнеют, как расширяются зрачки, почти полностью затапливая радужку.

Баки приподнимается и опирается на локоть рядом с головой Стива, другой рукой проводит по его животу, пальцы подрагивают. Когда Баки начинает говорить, голос у него слегка дрожит.

– Если это и правда последний раз… – он замолкает, дотянувшись до пояса штанов, и вопросительно смотрит ему в лицо. – Я хочу тебя почувствовать. Всего один раз.

Эти слова заставляют Стива вспыхнуть и будто повисают в воздухе, где-то между «так далеко мы еще не заходили» и «мы вообще не должны этого хотеть». Тонкая грань, на которой так тяжело балансировать, негласные, но вполне понятные правила: штаны остаются на месте, руки не опускаются ниже пояса, и надо остановиться, когда становится слишком хорошо. Потому что если ты кончишь – значит, все по-настоящему, значит, ты нарушил правила.

Стив тяжело сглатывает. Он чертовски хорошо убедил самого себя, вопреки любой логике, что все то, что они делают, еще можно искупить и откатить назад. Все, что можно искупить, Стива устраивает. 

Но это…

– Это даже звучит грешно, Бак…

Стив слышит, как дрожит его собственный голос, полный желания. Какая ирония – лежать полуголым и возбужденным под лучшим другом и рассуждать о грехе. Страх проклятия сидит глубоко в сознании, а церковный колокол звучит у тебя в ушах еще долго после того, как проповедь закончилась и ты понял, что можешь быть добросовестным прихожанином разве что в это воскресенье. 

Баки теребит зубами нижнюю губу – привычка, от которой он не собирается избавляться. Стив знает, что для него все иначе. Пальцев одной руки хватит посчитать, сколько раз в жизни Баки посещал церковные службы, а чтобы прикинуть, сколько раз он на этих службах прислушивался к происходящему, – пальцы вовсе не нужны. Но Баки знает, как Стива гнетет чувство вины, поэтому осторожно выбирает слова.

– Может и так, – кивает он, – только вот мне кажется, есть вещи похуже адского пламени, Стиви. Например, прожить всю жизнь не будучи самим собой.

Слова бьют точно в цель: Стив знает – всегда знал – кто он, какой он и что для него значит Баки, поэтому все «не могу» и «не должен» больше не важны. Они уже не дети, и это уже не игра. Их прикосновения полны решимости, поцелуи не случайны, а каждое движение – это очередное звено цепи, которая свяжет их навсегда, и неважно, смогут ли они с этим жить.

Поэтому, когда Баки сдвигает пальцы еще чуть ниже, смотрит Стиву в глаза и шепчет:

– Я бы сгорел за тебя, Стив… – тот больше не сопротивляется.

Если они все равно прокляты за свои греховные желания, то зря ждали столько лет.

Стив берет ладонь Баки и засовывает ее к себе в штаны.

– Черт… – Баки обхватывает его член и роняет голову Стиву на плечо, дыхание обжигает кожу. 

Баки очень медленно двигает рукой, будто исследуя каждый дюйм от головки до яичек и обратно. Он осыпает поцелуями плечо Стива, шею, подбородок, откровенно наслаждаясь тем, как вздрагивает Стив от его прикосновений, как все больше твердеет его член. 

– Ты когда-нибудь обо мне думал, когда трогал себя?

Вопрос застает Стива врасплох, щекам становится горячо, а член дергается у Баки в руке. В этот раз, когда не нужно себя непрерывно контролировать, чтобы не перейти границу, можно себе позволить говорить все, что в голову взбредет. Стив стягивает вниз свои пижамные штаны, давая Баки пространство для маневра.

– Ты даже не представляешь, Бак… – Он разрешает глазам закрыться и растворяется в ощущениях, которые дарят ему прикосновения Баки и его твердый член, упирающийся Стиву в бедро. – Господи, я представлял, что мог бы делать с тобой… что ты делал бы со мной…

– Расскажи, – выдыхает Баки, – расскажи про это. Про все свои грязные фантазии обо мне… – Воздух между ними сгущается, в тишине комнаты слышны два неровных дыхания и жаркий шепот: – Это твой шанс, Стиви, – Баки крепче сжимает кулак вокруг его члена, медленно ведет руку вниз. – Исповедайся.

Сердце Стива пропускает удар, от чудовищного богохульства по позвоночнику пробегает лихорадочная волна жара. Стив смотрит на сжимающую член руку, запоминая картинку, запоминая нависшего над ним Баки. Стив откровенно наслаждается происходящим, целиком и полностью отдается моменту, и да…

Он будет гореть в аду и за это тоже.

– Я думал вот об этом, – говорит он, вскидывая бедра и проталкивая член в кулак Баки, – как ты будешь мне дрочить. – Он упирается пятками в матрас, вжимается бедром Баки в пах и медленно трется. – Думал, как раздену тебя… и буду целовать…

– Где?

– Везде. – Стив зарывается пальцами в волосы Баки, а потом дергает его на себя, прижимая голову к своей ключице. – Везде, где захочешь, Бак. Представлял, как ты умоляешь, чтобы я взял его в рот… и как ты стонешь, когда я это делаю.

Баки тепло щекочет его кожу долгим вздохом. Он не прекращает медленно и размеренно двигать рукой по члену Стива, размазывая выступающие на нем капли, и в том же ритме трется своим стояком о ногу Стива. Они оба изо всех сил стараются выровнять дыхание – должно казаться, что они мирно спят в своих постелях, а не испытывают самые восхитительные в жизни ощущения.

Стив переплетает пальцы у Баки на затылке, заставляет поднять лицо и впивается в губы. Проводит языком по его нижней губе, проникает в рот, находя язык Баки, и целует до тех пор, пока не начинает кружиться голова, а смущение не отступает окончательно, оставляя после себя неудержимое желание говорить.

– Я представлял, как ты будешь во мне, Бак.

Баки замирает и чуть отстраняется, широко распахнутыми глазами глядя на Стива, во взгляде читается жадное «говори еще».

– Ты… что представлял?

Стив выгибается и тянется к губам Баки, чтобы принести самое ужасное признание на алтарь его идеального рта.

– Я мечтал, как ты меня трахнешь.

И когда Баки в ответ стонет ему в рот, Стив больше не стыдится своих грязных фантазий о нем. Он стягивает с Баки штаны, освобождая его твердый, сочащийся член, и трется о него бедром, и черт побери, это просто умопомрачительное ощущение! Стив высвобождает одну ногу из-под Баки и закидывает ее ему на спину. Баки снова стонет, когда понимает, что Стив задумал. 

– И как ты хотел, чтобы это было, Стиви? – Баки сдвигается выше и устраивается между широко разведенных ног Стива так, чтобы их члены соприкоснулись. – Вот так, как сейчас?

Он медленно и осторожно двигает бедрами, и от этого движения кожи по коже у Стива перед глазами вспыхивают звезды. Баки опускает голову и говорит, касаясь губами его уха:

– Чтобы ты лежал на спине и смотрел на меня снизу вверх, а я бы тебя трахал? Об этом ты мечтал?

Господи, это что-то невозможное, это уже слишком… тяжесть дрожащего всем телом Баки и теплые влажные прикосновения плоти к плоти. Баки находит самый правильный ритм, и Стив отчаянно цепляется за него, впиваясь пальцами в напряженные мышцы.

– Все как ты захочешь, Бак… как ты решишь… лишь бы… – Стив пяткой прижимает его еще ближе, еще сильнее, – лишь бы увидеть, как ты теряешь контроль… черт, готов спорить, ты ужасно красивый, когда кончаешь…

У Баки сбивается дыхание, бедра начинают дрожать, будто он пытается сдержаться и притормозить.

– Господи, Роджерс, у тебя язык без костей… – Баки дышит быстро и поверхностно, щеки полыхают румянцем, припухшие от поцелуев губы приоткрыты, волосы торчат в разные стороны – Стив слишком отчаянно за них хватался. Стив хочет запомнить Баки таким навсегда, до конца своей проклятой жизни. 

– Знаю… – Стив задирает вторую ногу и скрещивает лодыжки у Баки на пояснице. – Так ты кончишь на меня или как?

Баки сдерживает стон и начинает судорожно двигаться, забыв о ритме и контроле над собой. Матрас под ними скрипит, но Стив сейчас не может об этом думать, только не сейчас, когда Баки вот-вот дойдет до финала. Он подается бедрами навстречу, хватает Баки за плечи и умоляет:

– Давай, Бак… кончи на меня… черт, прошу, кончи на меня...

Все происходит так, как в греховных фантазиях Стива: Баки душит хриплый стон, рвущийся из горла, и выплескивается ему на живот и на грудь. Баки весь дрожит и тяжело дышит, и эта его абсолютная открытость подводит Стива к грани…

– Я люблю тебя, – едва слышно шепчет Баки, падая ему на грудь, где бешено колотится сердце. Стиву больше не нужно – он срывается в пучину оргазма.

Баки целует его и продолжает двигаться до тех пор, пока не затихает последняя сладкая судорога и член не становится чересчур чувствительным. Стив без сил растекается на кровати. Когда туман желания рассеивается, на них обрушивается тишина и понимание – все произошедшее реально. В этой тишине кажется, что они дышат ужасно громко. Баки осторожно отодвигается, насухо вытирает их обоих своей рубашкой и ложится рядом со Стивом, а тот тут же к нему прижимается и кладет руку на грудь, где бьется всегда принадлежавшее ему сердце. Они ничего не говорят, только прислушиваются и ждут звука приближающихся шагов или скрипа открывающейся двери.

Но ничего не происходит.

Никто не приходит, и Стив сам не понимает, почему этим разочарован. Наверное, было бы отчасти проще, если бы в комнату сейчас ворвалась Винифред Барнс, оторвала бы Стива от своего сына и выставила вон. Если бы она кричала, чтобы он никогда больше не смел показываться у них на пороге и не осквернял своим присутствием их дом. Это было бы проще, чем добровольно прекратить то, что между ними происходит.

Стив чувствует, как у Баки успокаивается пульс, как прохладный ночной воздух остужает разгоряченную кожу. Стив знает, что нужно укрыться, пока холод не пробрался к нему в грудь, только для этого нужно отпустить Баки. Потому что они договорились, они дали обещание, и теперь пришла пора его выполнять. Они позволили себе слишком много, теперь нужно прекратить. Стив должен найти в себе силы отпустить Баки.

– Ты знаешь, что я к тебе чувствую…

Он хотел задать вопрос, но получается утверждение. Да и неважно, потому что Баки кивает и чуть крепче прижимает его к себе. Стив поднимает голову и находит его губы, потому что сказать больше нечего. По крайней мере, ничего такого, что не сломает их обоих. Он пристально смотрит на Баки, так, как больше не позволит себе смотреть, когда встанет солнце. От такого взгляда Баки раньше всякий раз пихал Стива в бок и называл сопляком, но всегда улыбался уголками губ.

Стив изо всех сил старается не замечать слезинку, которая катится у Баки по виску, выбирается из его объятий и садится, натягивая рубашку. Он притворяется, что замерз, перекидывает ноги через край кровати и вылезает из теплой кровати Баки.

В последний раз.


End file.
